


The Unforgiven

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, c'est la cinquième roue d'un carrosse tout cabossé.<br/>Peter, c'est... même pas la cinquième roue du carrosse, en fait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliEhlm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LiliEhlm).



Stiles, c'est le gars qu'on pense toujours joyeux même lorsqu'il ne l'est pas.

Peter, c'est le gars qu'on pense toujours en colère même lorsqu'il ne l'est pas.

 

Stiles, c'est le gars qu'on fuit car il parle toujours.

Peter, c'est le mec qu'on fuit car il fout la frousse.

 

Stiles, c'est le gars qui va dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour y chercher un cadavre.

Peter, c'est le mec qui va dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour y laisser un cadavre.

 

Stiles et Peter sont différents.

Stiles et Peter sont _vraiment_ différents.

 

Pourtant, Stiles et Peter se sont rencontrés. Trouvés. Apprivoisés. Appréciés.

Et plus si affinité.

 

Stiles est toujours là lorsque Peter en a besoin.

Le truc bien dans l'histoire... c'est que Peter, lui aussi, est toujours là lorsque Stiles en a besoin.

Ils en ont souvent besoin.

 

Stiles, c'est le gars qui a pour meilleur ami un parfait abruti.

Peter, c'est le mec qui a pour seule famille un homme qui ne le supporte pas.

 

Stiles, c'est la cinquième roue d'un carrosse tout cabossé.

Peter, c'est... même pas la cinquième roue du carrosse, en fait.

 

Stiles, c'est le gars qu'on va voir lorsqu'on a un problème surnaturel.

Peter, c'est le mec qu'on appelle quand même Stiles ne trouve rien pour les aider.

 

Stiles, c'est juste l'hyperactif de service.

Peter, c'est juste le psychopathe de service.

Personne ne pense qu'ils sont un peu plus que ça.

 

\- Il le pense pas...

 

C'est facile.

Facile de se dire qu'ils ne pensent pas ce qu'ils disent.

Facile de penser qu'ils ne pensent pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensent.

Facile de se dire que ce qu'on nous dit... c'est clairement de la merde.

 

Sauf que non. Ce n'est pas facile.

Pas quand on est la personne directement concernée par ces propos.

Pas quand on est la personne visée par ces "Tu es un monstre", ces "Peux-tu disparaître de ma vue ?" et ces ""Tu devrais être mort".

Non, ce n'est pas facile.

 

Ces bras enroulés autour de son cou n'y changeraient rien ; pas plus que cette bouche si près de son oreille ; ni cette voix qui essayait, maladroitement, de le réconforter alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Alors qu'il disait ne pas en avoir besoin.

Alors qu'il pensait ne pas en avoir besoin.

 

Parce que ça allait. Ça allait bien. Tout allait bien. A merveille, même.

Ces mots, il les avait déjà entendus.

Ces mots, il les entendrait encore.

 

\- Peter, tu sais que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Stiles, confirma le lycanthrope, hochant la tête. Et je sais quand un de ces choses est vraie.

\- Alors tu ne sais rien... Jon Snow.

 

Les lèvres de l'aîné des Hale s'étirèrent d'un côté. D'un seul. Fallait pas pousser, non plus.

C'était amusant mais pas hilarant. Pas drôle au point de bruyamment éclater de rire. Pas même au point de sourire des deux côtés.

 

Bien que... éclater bruyamment de rire aurait le mérite d'énerver Derek.

 

\- Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas vraiment te voir mort, hein ?

\- Il m'a déjà tué une fois.

\- Mais tu es là, maintenant, en vie.

\- Parce que je me suis servi de Lydia pour revenir. Tu sais, Lydia... la fille pour qui tu craques depuis cent sept ans.

\- Tu exagères. Cent six ans, tout au plus...

\- Tu es un âne, s'amusa Peter en tournant la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de l'humain.

 

Stiles sourit, nullement gêné par cette appellation. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le matelas où était installé Peter. Étalé de tout son long, l'adolescent posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon afin de l'obliger à s'allonger à ses côtés.

 

\- J'ai un scoop pour toi : Derek est un abruti. Il faut au moins être ça pour ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point tu es génial.

\- Ou alors il faut être un abruti pour penser que je le suis.

 

L'hyperactif soupira.

 

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu ne sais rien, Peter, se moqua Stiles, les yeux rivés vers ce dernier. Rien du tout.

\- C'est juste que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça. C'est... compliqué.

\- Ouais. Si c'est pas simple, c'est compliqué. Ça, même Scott saurait le dire.

\- C'est plus compliqué qu'un "c'est compliqué parce que c'est pas simple", Stiles. C'est compliqué car, finalement, c'est... simple.

\- Attends, coupa Stiles. C'est pas simple parce que c'est compliqué et c'est compliqué parce que c'est simple ?

\- J'ai tué la sœur de Derek, Derek me déteste. Tant pis si c'était ma nièce. J'ai mordu Scott, Scott me déteste. J'ai utilisé, et terrorisé Lydia, Lydia me déteste. Tout le monde a une bonne raison de me détester.

\- Derek t'a tué. Jackson et moi on t'a cramé la tronche. Est-ce que tu nous détestes ?

 

Peter garda le silence quelques instants. Il fixait le plafond, réfléchissait, essayait de voir s'il pouvait réellement écouter Stiles... ou si, au contraire, il ferait mieux de s'abstenir.

 

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand, toi, tu fais quelque chose, les gens peuvent te détester... mais quand les autres gens te font quelque chose, tu ne peux pas les détester ? Un plus deux égal trois ; mais deux plus un... c'est aussi égal à trois.

\- Derek est ma famille, murmura Peter, fermant les yeux.

\- Et tu es la sienne. T'as fait des conneries, ça, c'est clair, mais Derek... il en a fait aussi. Sauf qu'il est persuadé que ses conneries n'en sont pas, qu'il devait les faire. Quand on fait du mal en voulant bien faire : on fait quand même du mal. Jackson ! Il a mordu Jackson sauf que ça a foiré et qu'il a été contrôlé par Matt qui voulait se venger et qu'il a tué des gens. Toi, au moins, tu sais bien mordre les gens.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as pour me remonter le moral ? Se moqua Peter, tout en haussant un sourcil. Parce que ça craint.

 

Stiles eut un grand sourire tout en secouant la tête. Négatif. Il n'avait pas que ça. Il n'avait jamais "que ça". Le fils du shérif, c'est le genre de gars qui a toujours plus d'une corde à son arc... même s'il ne sait pas tirer à l'arc.

Mais il comptait apprendre, un jour.

 

\- J'ai autre chose en stock, si tu veux.

\- Devrais-je me méfier ?

\- Toi non. Derek assurément.

 

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, curieux malgré lui.

 

\- Allez Elastic-Garou, attrape mon sac. Y est juste à côté de toi. Raaaaah, laisse-moi faire.

 

Peter n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger un doigt afin d'attraper le fameux sac que Stiles avait changé d'avis et décidé qu'on était, finalement, jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Le lycéen était donc en train d'écraser le lycanthrope de tout son poids, bras tendu, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer le précieux objet.

 

\- Besoin d'aide, peut-être ?

\- Je vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider vu que je suis en train de t'écraser, ricana l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, t'es plutôt confortable. Je pourrais bien décider de te prendre comme matelas. Ou comme peluche. Tu voudrais bien être ma peluche ? Mon doudou. Pas que je dorme avec un doudou, hein... mais je pourrais dormir avec un doudou... si tu étais le doudou en question. Dis... tu crois qu'ils m'entendent en bas ? Ah ah ! Ça y est ! Je... je l'aiiiiii !

 

Stiles tira alors sur la lanière de son sac afin de l'amener à lui.

 

\- Si j'étais un sorcier ça serait tellement plus simple, se désola-t-il. Un "accio" et le problème aurait été ré-

\- Fais attention, Stiles, ronchonna Peter qui s'était pris le sac en pleine figure.

\- Désolé, sourit le plus jeune qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'une personne désolée. Mais regaaaaarde un peu ce que j'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre en cherchant des... Hmm... bref. TATATAAAAAAAAAAM !

 

Tout fier de lui, Stiles avait terminé de fouiller dans son sac et, finalement, avait sorti un sachet de poil à gratter qu'il agitait à présent sous le nez de l'occupant de la chambre.

 

\- Woh ! Doucement, un peu, avec ça ! S'horrifia Peter en s'emparant des poignets de Stiles. Doucement.

\- On a peur, Peter ? Fanfaronna l'autre.

\- Tu... as gardé ça avec toi toute la journée ?

\- Ouaip, ricana l'adolescent. Mon prof de chimie avait intérêt à bien se tenir, hein.

 

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit encore un peu lorsqu'il vit celui qu'affichait Peter. Peter qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, soit dit en passant.

 

\- Derek me tuera, si on fait ça.

\- Il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

\- Ouais. Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit contre cette idée, tu vois. T'es comme une épine dans son cul.

\- Aoutch, ça doit faire mal, ça, grimaça Stiles. Mais les épines dans le cul c'est chiant, pénible et tout ce que tu veux dooooonc... c'est normal si je fais des trucs chiants. Conclusion : on fonce. Allez, viens !

 

Le jeune Stilinski, une nouvelle fois, escalada Peter afin de sortir du lit. Il aurait pu réussir, il aurait même dû réussir, si le lycanthrope ne l'avait pas attrapé pour le ramener contre lui.

 

\- Tu sais, c'est pas en me gardant prisonnier que tu m'empêcheras de faire mumuse avec mon poil à gratter, hein.

\- Apparemment si.

\- Lâche-moi, sinon je verse tout ça dans ton lit. À toi. Vu que c'est ton lit, tu vois.

\- Tu as conscience que tu t'y trouves, là, dis-moi ?

 

Le fils du shérif ne se défaisait plus de son sourire.

Peter non plus, d'ailleurs.

Tous deux un peu moqueurs, c'était finalement à celui qui aurait le dernier mot.

 

\- Derek nous tuera, si on fait ça.

\- On aura qu'à dire que c'est pas nous.

\- Et tu crois qu'il va le croire ?

\- Non. Mais on mourra sans regrets.

 

Peter le perdit à ce moment précis, son sourire. Ce que ne manqua pas Stiles.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je mourrais pas sans regrets.

\- Si on oublie tout le passé, on mourra sans regrets.

\- Je ne mourrais pas sans regrets.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista alors le premier, tout en allant coller son front sur celui de Peter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Les mains derrière le dos de Stiles, qu'il maintenant tout contre lui sans que le principal concerné ait vraiment l'air dérangé, Peter sourit de nouveau. Pas de la même façon qu'auparavant, par contre.

L'envie, maintenant, n'y était plus.

 

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai craqué cent six ans sur Lydia et pas cent sept ?

\- Parce que tu as compris que tu méritais mieux ?

\- Parce que j'ai compris que je méritais mieux, confirma Stiles, amusé. Enfin, Lydia est géniale, faudrait être con pour dire le contraire mais... ouais... je mérite mieux.

 

L'envie de sourire n'y était vraiment plus, à présent.

 

\- Peter ? Souffla Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on oublie tout le passé, je mourrais pas sans regrets non plus.

 

Peter pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincés, il invitait Stiles à en dire davantage.

 

\- Si je te dis pourquoi je mourrais pas sans regrets : on va mettre le poil à gratter chez Derek ? Si non... bah j'ai dis que je l'utiliserais dans ton lit donc je l'utiliserais dans ton lit.

\- C'est du chantage, ça.

\- Hmm... non. C'est un offre... que tu ne peux pas refuser. Tu peux la refuser mais je te conseille pas de la refuser, tu vois.

\- Marché conclu, alors, murmura le lycanthrope.

 

Les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent alors sur les siennes. Ce fut bref. Très bref. Trop bref. L'instant d'après, le jeune Stilinski s'éloignait du loup.

 

\- Maintenant debout.

\- Stiles...

\- Debout, insista-t-il.

\- Stiles.

\- Debout.

\- Stiles, continuait Peter. C'était quoi ?

\- A ton âge, je pensais que tu le saurais.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Hmm, mourir sans regrets et tout ça.

\- Ça aurait été quoi, tes regrets ?

\- Que tu saches pas à quel point je t'aime.

 


End file.
